It is desirable to construct a brassiere that does not include a ribcage-encircling band or other features that constrict and bind the wearer causing discomfort.
The following U.S. patents disclose brassieres:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,432, entitled Protective and Supportive Brassiere, to Moy Au et al., issued Sep. 14, 1993 discloses a brassiere having shock absorbing cups and a body band, 1982 discloses a brassiere consisting of a wide, circular, elastic rib band, at least one front panel and at least one side panel of material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,157, entitled Counterweighted Brassiere for Athletic Use, to Clark et al., issued Sep. 2, 1980 discloses a brassiere that uses suspended weights to lift breast cups. U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,754, entitled Brassiere, to Lockwood et al., issued Sep. 9, 1969, discloses a brassiere that has no direct frontal connection between breast cups. U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,132 entitled Self-Positioning Brassiere, to Puliafico, issued Dec. 13, 1966 discloses a brassiere having a pair of cups, back bands, tape-like members and triangular connecting members for each cup that connect three individual bands. U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,412, entitled Brassiere with Elastic Support Tapes, to Kuland, issued Jun. 1, 1965, discloses a brassiere having a pair of body encircling bands, each connected along an outer perimeter of a breast cup. U.S. Pat. No. 3,112, 50, entitled Garment Having Adjustable Plastic Buckle, to Jonas, issued Dec. 3, 1963, discloses a brassiere having an adjustable plastic buckle positioned at the top of each breast cup. U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,140, entitled Brassiere, to Adler, issued Jan. 1, 1963 discloses a brassiere having two straps, a strap extending from the outer side of each cup, having converging edges; the straps cross at a non-adjustable, fixed position on the wearer's back. U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,898, entitled Self-Adjusting Posture Improvement Attachment for Brassieres, to Williams, issued Apr. 3, 1962 discloses a posture improvement attachment for a brassiere. U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,563, entitled Brassiere to Boylan, issued Nov. 30, 1948 discloses a brassiere having a circular shaped connector for free sliding of two back-crossing straps during wear. U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,378, entitled Suspension Strap, to Graham, issued May 24, 1938 discloses a shoulder strap suspension for garments having a fixed back-crossing connection. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,247, entitled Brassiere, to Nishiba, issued May 15, 1995 discloses a brassiere having straps that do not cross on the wearer's backside. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 570,576, entitled Breast Supporter, to Seraceno et al., issued Jun. 10, 2008 depicts a brassiere having very narrow straps that connect to a topmost point of the breast cups and cross on the wearer's backside, with no interconnection, and attaching to side straps extending from the breast cups.